deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ash vs Red/@comment-25421952-20160918052815
Looking that Ash it's going to use Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Hawlucha, Sceptile and Infernape. And Adventure Red is the closest and the more fair battle because Game and Origins Red pales in comparation to Ash. Red mostly time uses Poli, Saur, Pika, Lax, Vee and Aero and we look that Ash's team is more balanced than Red's one. But he can also asume that... - They will use their Pikachu at first Pokemon. - Ash's Charizard would fight Aero - Poli will fight and lose against Ash's Hawlucha - Ash's Sceptile will be the first Pokemon to be defeated - Pika could be Red's trump card (could beat Charizard and Hawlucha) - Ash's last pokemon will be Greninja - Red still having Saur and Pika for fight, but both heavily damage. Yes, Red's Pikachu one-shoted Lugia but it isn't a surprise considering the fact that probably Red's Pika is holding a Light Ball (Yellow to Gold/Silver Games show that) and Lugia is a flying type, which is weak against electric. Ash's Pikachu in the other hand won against Latios, a Legendary Dragon/Psychic Type Pokemon with a electric move (Volt Tackle) and yes, Pikachu won Latios due in a battle the recoilt damaged Pokemon fainted won a K.O Pokemon; yes, Lugia is a stronger Pokemon than Latios but actually Ash's Pikachu dealed with things similars with Red's Mouse. Ash and Red probably return their Pokemon in orden to change to Sceptile and Lax for a battle that ends in Lax's victory, but got defeated by Infernape's raw power. Poli is next in Red's Team but it gets destoyed with Hawlucha's Flying Press And the Mexican figther would probably hurt and tie with Vee with a surprise X-Scissor. Aero beats Charizard in a epic flying battle but it's defeated by Ash's Pika. At that point is clearly that Ash would win Red,but why? Ash is maybe less mature than Red, but it's clearly smarter in battles but that's mostly because Pokemon anime's nature (Attacks that never fails in games are dodged or collapsed with another moves, op legendaries, moves never seen, etc) Red hardlyever thinks out the box and actually Ash's good luck in battles and experience are bigger than Red's. Ash's loves Pokemon fight, even more than Red; and actually Ash's Pokemon movepool is bigger and with more quality than Red's Team. Red doesn't know about Hawlucha's X-Scissors, Infernape's dig and his useful ability or Greninja-Ash transformation that would pick Red from surprise. Ash Ketchum is literally unpredictable that characters like Shouta, Paul, Alain, even the Kalos champion Diantha got impacted. And looks that Ash's bond with his Pokemon are stronger than Red. Yes Red and Poli saved their life multyple times. got a Mega Evolution with Saur or saved Vee from Team Rocket experiments, but actually Ash showed that he could even died for save his Pokemon (take Pokemon First Movie as an example) an easily Greninja Ash is stronger than Red's Mega Saur. Red has type advantage but actually in Anime and Manga both Ash and Red beated earth pokemon with a thunderbolt. So, yes I'm in Ash's Team and I think that he takes this match.